Reality Meets Fiction
by Kawaii.Megami
Summary: Tyler, Jamie, Hank, and Val meets someone.


  
Reality Meets Fiction  
by Kawaii.Megami  
  
Disclaimers: Characters of In A Heartbeat belong to Disney. The rest of the characters belong to themselves.  
  
A/N: This is some weird idea in the back of my head that I've just found. It is probably extremely confusing but please know that I couldn't think when I wrote this. Please tell me whether or not to try to think of how to reword this thing. If you think I should, I will repost A.S.A.P. If it's not too confusing (meaning you can still somehow decipher this fic) please tell me whether or not I should bring Brooke/Lauren Collins into this... I'm still trying to decide.  
  
Another A/U: If anyone from the cast of IAHb is reading this, I'm sorry for not asking permission before mentioning/using your real.. ego (for the lack of better word) in this fic. I'm saying this so I wouldn't get sued... If any of you really decide to sue me, please note that I'm only 13... lol.  
  
***   
  
It's a Monday. Again. The stupid weekend was over. It felt like it was just yesterday.... Well, it was.  
  
"Back to a world of school, work, and 24-hour days," Val Lanier said to herself, complaining about her lack of time.  
  
"It's not gonna do you any good even if it has 25 hours," Hank Beecham retorted his friend.   
  
Val stuck her tongue out at him. Tyler Connell and Jamie Waite chuckled.   
  
"You know, there might be some truth to that, Super Val," Tyler teased, which was rewarded by a playful push from Val.   
  
That fun scene was interrupted by a voice. "Excuse me, but can someone help us? We're, umm... what's the word?"  
  
"Lost," another voice cued.  
  
"Right, lost," the original voice responded. Both of them were clearly males.  
  
Tyler, Jamie, Val, and Hank turned around and gasped. They saw four figures -- three males and one female -- standing by the door.  
  
"Oh my...," Val breathed.   
  
"What are you staring at?" the male who asked for directions questioned her. Val blinked.  
  
Jamie stood up from the couch. "Who are you?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"I'm you," one of the other males answered.   
  
"Excuse me?" Jamie said.  
  
"Well, technically, I'm *not* you. I'm you only when I'm working," the male replied, clearly not shocked at all.  
  
Jamie, as well as the rest of the squad, was still clueless. The female sighed and looked at Val, then at the guys. "We're you only when the camera's rolling," she stated, motioning to herself and her companions.  
  
"Umm... What camera?" Hank asked.   
  
"Okay, who are you?" Tyler repeated Jamie's question.  
  
"I'm Shawn Ashmore," the first guy replied. Then he addressed his friends. "This is Christopher Ralph, Danso Gordon, and Reagan Pasternak."  
  
Val's eyes widened. "Those names sound familiar..."  
  
"We're actors," Danso, the one that looked like Hank, said.  
  
There was silence. A few moments later, Jamie narrowed his eyes. "Okay, I'm taking a shot in the dark here, but are you saying you guys are actors who play us? Like in a show or something?" he asked.  
  
Chris nodded. "Yeah, basically."  
  
"So you're saying we're fake?" Hank exclaimed rather accusingly.  
  
"We're not 'saying.' We're *telling* you," Reagan corrected, smiling.  
  
"Then how do you explain our existence?" Tyler challenged.  
  
Shawn pointed behind himself. "Writers," he simply stated.  
  
Tyler, Val, Jamie, and Hank looked to the direction Shawn was pointing. They could see the writers waving.  
  
"So someone wrote us and our lives?" Jamie asked.  
  
Danso nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Geez. Then I'd rather have my life be the way those fanfiction writer people wrote," Val commented, remembering some of the stories she read on a site called 'fanfiction.net'. She smiled to herself as she remembered one of the ones where she was paired up with Tyler.  
  
After hearing Val's remark, the show's writers were clearly disappointed and left.  
  
"Aw! Don't leave, you guys!" Reagan shouted to them. But they didn't listen and continued to walk away.  
  
"Ah, forget them," Danso told Reagan. "Send in the next group!"  
  
A few moments later, a group of people came into view and were standing where the writers stood.   
  
"Who are they?" Jaime questioned.  
  
"Those are the fanfiction writers," Shawn replied, smiling at the group.   
  
"So now they're gonna write our lives?" Tyler asked, curious.  
  
"Guess so," Chris answered.  
  
"What if they write our lives like, totally twisted?" Hank queried.  
  
"Don't worry. They won't," Danso confirmed.  
  
The writers laughed loudly. Danso turned around and the laughter stopped abruptly.  
  
"S-Some of them w-write about me getting abused!" Jamie yelled. A few of the writers (I wonder who..) snickered evilly. Jamie jumped behind Chris.  
  
"I have to suffer too, ya know," Chris said to Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, but you aren't the one getting hit, are you now?" he retorted.  
  
"Well, a *lot* of writers wrote romance stuff..." Val pointed out, glanced at Tyler and blushed.  
  
Tyler caught some of her glances and blushed also. "Yeah..."   
  
Hank rolled his eyes after noting the eye contacts between Val and Tyler. "But some of them write something uc...," he reminded them.  
  
"It stands for 'unconventional'!" one of the writers yelled.  
  
"Yeah, that," Hank replied.  
  
Jamie looked around nervously. "Yeah..."   
  
Shawn saw the scene between Tyler and Val. He looked at Reagan and shrugged. She shrugged back.   
  
"There's not that much, but I think a couple of them --" Danso pointed toward the writers, "are writing a few more," he assured.  
  
"I see," Hank replied.  
  
"But what about Caitie?" Jamie suddenly spoke up.  
  
"What about Caitie?" a female voice said. A figure came out of the shadow, also looking familiar.  
  
"Caitie!" Jamie exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"No, actually. I'm not Caitie. The name's Jackie Rosenbaum," the female replied.  
  
"Another actress?" Hank questioned, looking at Danso, who nodded.  
  
"And yeah, what about Caitie?" Chris asked.  
  
"The fanfics, you know..." Jamie answered, embarassed.  
  
"You mean J/C fics," Jackie suggested.   
  
"J/C?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah. You know, Jamie/Caitie..." Jackie hinted.  
  
"Oh.. Yeah, those," he replied.  
  
"There's a whole bunch out there. And this one girl *specializes* on J/C fics," she said.  
  
"Hmm... gotta check them out during detention or something," Jamie commented to himself.  
  
'What about fics about me and Val?" Tyler whispered to Shawn.  
  
"There's still some. Not as much as J/C ones, though," Shawn answered.  
  
"Oh.." Tyler replied, somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Well, we better go," Reagan announced.  
  
"Yeah.." Chris supported. "But we still needed directions out of here."  
  
"Where are you guys trying to go?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Toronto," Danso said.   
  
"Come. We'll show you," Hank offered.  
  



End file.
